Leo and Juliette
by Layes.TL
Summary: Waouh, did Juliette really learn that the greeks gods are existing! I'm a frech student who love Rick Riordan's works and doing an english homework, this isn't perfect.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"When I woke up, I kwen that this day won't be a good day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I sat against a tree, feel the ground being iregular because I wasn't in a room, in a bed, but on the floor of a forest. I get up to visit where I was, but I just saw trees everywhere. The sun was up in the sky and visibly, I've just... Pop here ? No marks of a something who could grab me here. I started to walk. My feet were naked and I were just swear a long white dress, but not a dress as the ones I usually swear, it was more like the white clothes on the greeks statues, like a thick sheet around my body, falling to my knees. I noticed too a poppy flower crown on my head. The red petals were suggesting to me that I hasn't to be here, i don't know why, but i am sure of that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"At a moment, I joined a beach. it was calm. No boat around, no human civilization neither. I keep walking on the sand for a while. The sea was really beautiful and translucent. I've never saw before a so pure beach in my whole life. Only seaweed were brown on the yellow sand. But I didn't heard a bird sing or a fish swim in my field of vision. As the only life was mine, with the vegetation of the forest behind me, now. At a moment, I saw something unnatural : it seemed to be a firecamp, with a wood structure of aproximately 5 feet high and 6 feet in length, that was just in wood, with no wall, just pillars supporting a roof. I came underneath. There were four trunks to sit, and in the middle, a circle makes of rocks was waiting with his last ashes to someone start a new fire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I get up and out. I wasn't knowing if it was a good idea to leave this only one human creation but maybe someone is lost here like me, i had to try, maybe I'll find some help. As I was thinking that, there was a huge explosion noise getting out of a cliff. It wasn't on the cliff, but style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HOLY ZUES!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A hidden door opened and a little man get out of the cliff, a black smoke followed him. I went forward the guy. He was clairly a teen of maybe sixteen years, with black wavy hairs, a tanned skin, and he should do 5,2 feet tall. He coughed a bit and saw me. He removed the big pair of opaque glasses he had, leaving black marks of soot around his black eyes. He grimaced when he saw me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Who are you?" He took a towel to wipe his dirty hands too and came to meet me, no longer worrying about the black smoke or what had exploded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""My name is Juliette, I don't know what I am doing here, maybe you could help me.." He surveyed me with a look, a bit sadly, and he spoke in another language all alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""OK." He finally told. "I have to explain you where we are and what i'm doing here. It's a long story but we have all our time, I guess." There was another explosion in the cave of the cliff and we both jumped. "By all the gods, STOP TELL ME WITH THIS VOICE THAT I'M BAD AT REPAIR YOU, FESTUS!" He started going back in the cave, but returned. "Continue along the beach, in less than 600 feet you'll see a house, you cannot miss it, I'll join you!" He leave me alone as a was before the first explosion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"600 feet away, I found the house: something modest, a house dug into the cliff, with two windows and a wooden door. In front of the house, there was a huge garden very well maintained, with a pebble passage to reach the house. I impeded him, saying that no one would ever leave his house open, I would have to wait outside, but no, it was open, so I walked in. The house was as modest on the inside as on the outside: one large room and two small doors at the back. The large room was in several parts not really divided: the kitchen at the bottom, with a small table to eat for two. two single beds for adults opposite the room, with a single bedside table. An extremely tidy and sober wooden desk, with some pens and notebooks. The whole house was well maintained and tidy, I would not believe it, the boy earlier was dirty and noisy. I sat on one of the chairs of the table. I noticed a loom in one corner of the room, cleaned but recluded. I wondered if the boy was living with someone, beacause of the number of beds and seats at the table. He finally entered when I noticed gems in the walls and ceiling of the cave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I'm here, sorry, my dragon needs repairs, but I'm having little problems, well, it's my daily life now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Excuse me... Your... Dragon?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, not a true, it's a robot! Well... I'll explain you. Primo: I dunno if you'r in the running but the Greek gods are real. I am a son of Hephaestus, which gives me a mastery of fire that no one had for four centuries, in addition to several gifts in mechanics and forging. Secondo, you'r surely a dead woman come back to life. the deads who wish to reincarnate have to pass through the Lethee, the source of forgets, to start a new life on Earth. The Lethee is often associated with Hypnos, god of sleep, whose main sign is the poppy flower, and you have some on the head 'as if by chance'. I'm lucky that Annabeth tells me this myth before I land here!" I was watching him speak about theses mythes. What by Jesus this man drank to see dragons and greeks gods? He saw my confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Tell me your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Juliette Capulet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Leo Valdez, nice to meet you!" his hand just get burn and i screamed, getting up of my chair to leave. "He, no problem, girl, I'm fine!" His hand was fine, yes, and didn't he feel the pain? "I told ya, I can make fire!" I should listen to him, now, I guess.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"He told me a lot of things, like that we are on the island named 'Ogygia', the Island of the cursed Calypso, the one of the greek mythology. But Calypso wasn't here with us. Leo told me that Calypso, because she was daughter of Atlas, was carring a curse because of the Olympians: she wasn't all alone only when a man accidentally fall on Ogygia. The man always loved someone else but with the time, Calypso fall in love of the man and he was just leaving her for the love he had. The son of Hephaistus told me too that the only man who loves her as she was loving him was... Him-self. Leo have a dragon made of bronze and try to repair it for now years and years. Leo said ther is no way to leave the island, and when he had liberated Calypso, it was on the back of the dragon (it name is 'Festus'... 'Happy' in latin). We can't build a boat, because there is a barrier around rhe island ans in addition, it holds too much to Festus, as a humain. Leo told me something else that I can't believe for the moment but he see someone on the Island, not me, a little girl. 'She's really lovely and follow me everywhere. I named her 'Esmelia', and she call me 'papa', she's really cute! but you told me you weren't seeing her... I've never saw Esmelia, even when he told me 'Look! She's just on my bed!'. When I turn the head towards the bed, she was not. Leo my only compagny and i told him my life: my Romeo, my familly against his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Haha, Romeo and Juliette? So romantique, girl, you'r litterally an other cliché of the best Shakespeare's romance!" he told him, he was building something (I couldn't tell what...)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Who's Shakespeare?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Are you really born before he white it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Write what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Leo explain me who was this guy and the story he was knowing (even if the lecture isn't his thing, he said that he was... Dyslexique?) and it was exactly OUR storie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Waouh, I wasn't knowing that Romeo and Juliette was actually a true story! Just, Juju, can you pass me the... wait... llave?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""The...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You know! A llave! Wait, that's spanish... A..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""A SPANNER!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""... Please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Here..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Leo was someone funny, and little, really little. He seem to be sixteen, he actually is eightteen! He did a lot of machines but most of them didn't work long or he gave up working on them more than that to repair Festus. Sometime, he was talking to Esmelia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Uh, i dunno if I told ya where come from Esmelia." he said one day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""No, you didn't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""She's the daughter of Calypso and... Of Ulysses. But, Calypso is cursed, and she never saw her, Esmelia was seeing her mother every day, but was invisible and untouchable to her. She still can't touch something, even me. But I love her like my own daughter, now. I've stop to grown at my eighteen, but I'm, I guess, like twenty five, now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Really?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I'm not sure, the time seem to don't pass, here, one year can seem to be just six month. I naturally love maths but here, the time is not a measure. Emelia will always be six years old, and me eighteen. he was playing with a lens that he had made, and it escaped his hands. I picked it up and looked through it. I saw a little girl near of Leo, in. "Juju?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""E-Esmelia?" the little girl jumped and look at me. She move her lips but no sound arrives at my hears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You... See her?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I-I think..." Esmelia started jumping everywhere and came to give me a hug that I only saw, not feel on with my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I was in the garden of Calypso's house with Esmelia, i see her by the lens, and I taught her how to garden. Leo tries to teach me the morse and the signs language, to speak with Esmelia and he made me glasses to see her everytime. It must have been more than a years since I had appaered here. Suddenly, we heard a huge explosion? At this moment, Esmelia and I haven't tilted, because Leo explodes a lot of things all days. But this time, a few minutes later, the latino arrived, all his little body black of motor oil, smilling and screeming "I HAVE SUCCEEDED"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"When i woke up, i knew that this day won't be a bad day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I sat on festus' back, feel the wind this my long blonds hairs. Leo was smiling to me, the little Esmelia was sleeping against her 'papa'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""He are near from the camp." told me Leo. I smiled to him. The 'camp' was the 'camp half-blood', somewhere demi-gods like him are protect from the greeks monsters. He have all his friends in this camp and they were surelly still seaching him around the world. Festus began to lose altitude to land in front of what looked like an open centeen. "I'M STILL ALIVE, MOTHERFU-" Many people have left their tables to gather around the dragon. As soon as Leo was on the ground, a girl literally jumped on him, interrupting what he would say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""WHERE, BY HADES, WERE YOU? WHY WERE YOU EVEN FAR FROM ME? I HOPE FOR YOU THAT YOU DO NOT INTEND TO DO THIS AGAIN! SIX YEARS, VALDEZ!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Please, Sunshine, i'm dying! Calyyyyyy" I helpede Esmelia to get off Festus' back because we could touch her since we came out of the perimeter of Ogygia. the little girl looked at the woman, with the same caramels hair and the same blue eyes than hers, crush leo in her arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Mama..." She just said. A pink light appeared around me, and the half-bloods turned toward me. On Ogygia, i learned to weave with the old Calypso's material and I had managed to make a dress more or less like the ones i was swearing when I was alive (the first time), I wore it during the journey. Now, bathed in this pink light, i feld my hair sat up, and my dress changed. From an instend to another, i was again in that greek dress i wore when i awoke on the island, with a crown, with roses this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Aphrodite's benediction, she's her daughter!" said some demi-gods. I didn't have the time to protest that I never knew my mother that someone said my name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Juliette?!" I knew that voice, even though it was a bit deeper than before/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I looked at a tall guy with black hair, green eyes and a loving look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Oh my god... Romeo!" I ran in his arms to let me cradle against him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
